


24 hours

by kihyunyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changki rise 2k16, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M, but ANGST, idk how to tag help me, not pure angst, pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunyoo/pseuds/kihyunyoo
Summary: In which things happen in order. From 24 to 1. (lol what)  Alternatively: Changkyun reminisces his time with Kihyun.(Available in Vietnamese: on wattpad https://goo.gl/51umbG on wordpress https://goo.gl/J0i5uk )





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am a person with few words. And I just write out my thoughts. SOOOO expect this one to have lots of holes and errors hehe
> 
> This is my first work. :')
> 
> And English isn't my first language, corrections are welcomed and entertained! Thank you.

_(songfic)_

**24** hours since Changkyun hadn't slept. He's been walking in circles and if he's going to sum it up, he approximately walked for about a hundred and fifty meters already. And if you're going to ask him if he's tired or anything, the answer is no. Walking makes him forget about things. And it's good, not being able to remember something you worked so hard to ignore.  
  
**23** reasons that Kihyun has to go.  
  
**22** excuses Changkyun had made to make the other stay. But he was caught completely off guard by the fact that Kihyun doesn't want him anymore. Kihyun found solace in the arms of another. In the arms of someone that isn't Changkyun. To put it simply, Kihyun left Changkyun for another man. He's not going to deny, it broke him so bad that he nearly forgot how to breathe.  
  
**21** years old he was, he remembers that first time Kihyun kissed him. And now Changkyun feels so restless, because he had never imagined that five years later, they'll go down to this. He then sprawled on the couch and tried to get some decent sleep. But his mind constantly goes back to their shared memories, to Kihyun's carefree expression, to Kihyun's dimple just above his cheekbone, to Kihyun. It is nerve-wrecking, really. That you can't control your own thoughts. That you were left with nothing but memories. Changkyun sighed for the umpteenth time that night.  
  
**20** glasses they bought for their shared apartment. Changkyun's gaze shifted from the ceiling to the cupboard, there he saw the set of the used-to-be 20 wine glasses;  
  
**19** left, because Kihyun broke one. Changkyun smiled a little at the thought. He remembered it slipping out of Kihyun's grip while washing it on the sink. The older let out a shrilling cry and an 'I'm so sorry I broke it, Kyun'. He recalls Kihyun's apologetic face that he used to, no, he still loves. Changkyun shut his eyes deeply in an attempt to escape from the harsh memory.  
  
**18** text messages he's scared to read. He grabbed his phone and stared at the unread messages. But who was he kidding? There is a preview in every single one of it and he can't help but to let the tears fall from his eyes.  
  
**17** goodbyes in Changkyun's inbox and it's all from Kihyun. He decided to tap and open it one by one. Facing things head on, if he doesn't do this now, when? And damn, now he's choking in his own suppressed sobs. We all bid goodbyes, whether said or not, but why does every letter, every word stabs him straight in his heart? And then leaving it there to bleed.  
  
**16** letters Kihyun wrote for him. He stood up and went to the bed, he knelt and pulled out a box, it contains Kihyun's hand-written letters. This almost drive him insane. Because after all these years, it still smells just like Kihyun.  
  
**15** said 'I love you'. And Changkyun hugs the letters like his life depended on it. Kihyun meant the world to him, what happened to forever and always? To I will always love you? To 'when we're 30 and still dating, let's get married'? What happened to those promises Kihyun made? What just happened? And how can a perfect love managed to end this way?  
  
**14** times, how many times has he read? He doesn't even remember if it's the right count. All he knows is that reading those letters mends his broken heart even for a bit. A bit, because the wound is so massive and deep that no pain medication or treatment can ease his heart ache.  
  
**13** tuxedos in his closet that he never dared to pack. Because Kihyun bought it for him. And if Changkyun's going to use it, even just for one last time, he might ran back to the person that broke him. And no, he can't damage himself any further than this.  
  
**12** plans Changkyun had for their future.  
  
**11** came true. They've traveled around Asia, touched down to the West, climbed several mountains, bought expensive materials, raised dogs. But one. One wasn't fulfilled. Because he didn't get to marry the love of his life. He didn't get to walk down the aisle and have Kihyun wait for him at the altar.  
  
**10** boxes Changkyun hid on the shelf. He remembers all too well what's inside of every box. How can he forget? Changkyun's the one who arranged them even if Kihyun told him it's a waste of space. And boy, how he wished that he should've listened to Kihyun back then. Now he’s having a hard time to just even look at it.  
  
**9** boxes was full of memories. Polaroids, key-chains, hand-made bracelets, coupled phone cases, plushies, hankies, all from one person- Kihyun. One box remaining, and it's filled with tears, dried up roses, 'I'm sorry' sticky notes, and all those memories when he and Kihyun fought. Ranging from no reply messages to forgotten dates.  
  
**8** pictures he didn't pack for Kihyun to keep. Changkyun will be wishing that once in a while Kihyun will take a look at it and remember all those times they were together. That Kihyun will somehow smile because Changkyun was once a chapter in his life.  
  
**7** hours until Kihyun wakes up and drops by their apartment to get his things, and by the time that happens, Changkyun wishes not to see him, nor hear anything from him. He wants to cut all ties. He wants to forget. And if he's going to see even just Kihyun's shadow, he'll lose it. He'll self-destruct and make a fool of himself by begging for Kihyun to love him again. For them to get back together.  
  
**6** hours before his plane heading to London leaves.  
  
**5** final times he walked around, looking for things he'll take with him. He's going to leave those boxes with their memories in it, the box filled with Kihyun's hand-written letters, and the box filled with his tears and sadness. What's the use of taking it with him?  
  
**4** luggage bags ready to get stuffed at the trunk of his car.  
  
**3** minutes left before the coverage of his parking fee expires.  
  
**2** pass code locks he pressed. One for their shared bedroom and one for the main door. He took a good look at the door before turning his heel, pushing the cart with his stuff in it.  
  
**1** person he's going to forget. 1 person standing awkwardly beside his car door. Changkyun shoots him a small smile and a nod, trying to hold his sanity in place. He loads his luggage and extra boxes in his trunk. He hops inside his car, starts the engine and drives off. Not managing to look back or even spare a glance at the rear view mirror.  
  
Because why does the way Kihyun looked at him as if there are still things left unsaid? Why is he holding a bouquet of hyacinths? And why out of all times, he appeared right before he's about to leave?


End file.
